


The innocent picture shows a grim future

by Eicakwarrior



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babybones, Big bro sans, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, First Fic On Site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I am bad a titles, Intern Sans, Papyrus had a dream, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Royalty Puns!, Sans Needs A Hug, flashbacks!, or atleast a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicakwarrior/pseuds/Eicakwarrior
Summary: A little boy Papyrus has an exciting and cool dream where he became king of the underground while Asgore is on vacation, and he draws a picture and shows it to Sans who finds great amusement in it. But when the time comes where Papyrus really does have to take over Asgore's place, the two brothers find that it may have been a much darker time than they realized.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some odd reason, I love King Papyrus. I think all the chances to write sad Skeleton Brothers really gives it a strong appeal to me. (I have a problem)  
> P.S. Majority of this is a flashback to Sans's intern days

Sans had a weakness, and that weakness was Papyrus. Sans found he could never deny that boy anything his heart desired, no matter when or where it was, Sans always had to pause for Papyrus. Even when in Sans's hands were some very important and secret files that contained very critical information towards the internal stability of the core, when Sans was walking through the hallways (back when he still walked) and he saw Papyrus sitting on the floor with a box of crayons beside him, and a little doodle in front of his face, and the way he let out these joyful little hums as he colored, but then stopped and smiled a bright and hopeful smile when he saw Sans pass by him, well, who wouldn't stop for that?

"hey, bro. watcha' got there?" Sans said as he sat down next to the little boy who's smile grew even brighter at that.

"HI SANS! WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE THE MASTER DRAWER PAPYRUS IS A COOL PICTURE OF THE DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT!" Papyrus squeaked out, pushing the drawing in front of Sans's face. It was a monster that Sans assumed to be Papyrus standing behind a roughly drawn castle with a crown on his head. There were several monsters standing beside him with huge smiles on their faces and they were all holding above them something that looked similar to Spaghetti. There was also something that Sans could only describe as a blue blob laying on the ground, next to it was a table with a white box on it, as well as a lamp. 

"looks great paps. what's it supposed _tibia_ anyway?" Sans questioned handing the drawing back to Papyrus. "WELL, IT IS ME- UGH SANS! NO!" Sans let out a small chuckle, as Papyrus slapped his face, and then continued. "IT IS ME AS A REALLY COOL KING! SEE! I HAVE A CROWN!" Papyrus jabbed his finger at the middle monster with the crown, and Sans nodded, before noting "huh, well that's neat. but ya know that probably won't happen, seein' how old Asgore is kinda immortal and everything..." Papyrus merely shrugged and said, "I KNOW KING ASSGORE IS IMMORTAL!" "Asgore*" Sans corrected nervously. "BUT IN MY DREAM, HE AND SEVERAL OTHER MONSTERS WERE ON VACATION, SO I TOOK OVER AND BECAME THE COOL KING THAT EVERYONE LOVED!" _Not really logical for the king to go on vacation all of a sudden and then randomly place Papyrus in charge... don't even know where he would vacation to... but hey, I won't be the one to mess with Papyrus's excitement,_ Sans thought to himself, and then added, "sounds like a _dreamy_ experience, but did anything else happen?" Papyrus shot him an annoyed stare, before saying "YES! BECAUSE I WAS SUCH A GREAT KING, I TOOK TIME TO COOK EVERYONE PASTA, AND EVERYONE WAS FULL OF HOPE!" Papyrus pointed at the image of several monsters holding the spaghetti, and again, Sans felt a deep warmth for Papyrus's compassion. Even in his dreams, he was going out of his way to help people. But before he could say anything, Papyrus happily said "OH! YOU WERE THERE TOO!" 

"oh?" Sans said feeling slightly curious over what dream Sans was like. After all, what saw of someone in your dream greatly reflected how you saw them in real life. 

Papyrus let out an earnest nod, and then pointing at the blue blob on the ground he exclaimed, "SEE! THERE YOU ARE!" Sans stared at the blob Papyrus had pointed to, before looking at Papyrus again. A blue blob, seriously. 

"you, uh, saw me as a blue blob?" Sans asked, unconsciously looking at himself. Though he did have a blue sweatshirt he wore sometimes, he most often kept his lab coat on. 

"NO SILLY! THATS YOU, BUT ITS YOU HAVING JUST TRIPPED. FOR SOME REASON YOU TRIPPED A LOT IN MY DREAM, AND THOUGH IN MY DREAM I WAS WORRIED, NOW I JUST KINDA FIND IT FUNNY!" Papyrus squeaked out, letting out a little giggle. _Weird, I don't think Papyrus has ever seen me trip, usually my balance is strong... probably saw someone else trip and then unconsciously labelled it with me in his dream,_ Sans thought for a moment, and then chuckled, "huh, sounds like a _trippy_ dream Papy," which earned Sans a loud, "UGH." Never would get old.

"so, did i do anything, or did you just hang out with me in your _liegure_ time?" Sans asked, and Papyrus let out a loud "SANS STOP TORTURING MY LIFE WITH PUNS! YOU DID NOT SAY ANY IN MY DREAM, TO WHICH I WAS VERY GREATFUL!" Sans smirked, seeing his chance, and happily replied, "aww paps, don't go tellin anyone that. most people think i'm so good at puns, that i could do it _in my sleep."_ Papyrus let out a frustrated yell and Sans sides began to hurt from how hard he started to laugh.

"no serious paps, what'd i do?" Sans choked out after he managed to calm down. Papyrus gave Sans an accusatory stare, before saying, " WELL... MULTIPLE THINGS. FOR SOME REASON YOU WERE OBSESSED WITH COLLECTING THESE COOL GLOWING LAMPS, THOUGH YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY. OH! AND YOU DID ALOT OF PAPERWORK! SEE LOOK!" Papyrus pointed at the thing Sans had before assume had been a white box. " YOU HAD ALOT OF PAPERWORK! IT WAS LIKE THIS BIG, NO, IT WAS THIS BIG!!" Papyrus raised his arms up to where they were well over his head, and again, Sans let out a laugh.

"haha, wow, i doubt i would be able to handle that, i mean, i can barely handle this much, " Sans said while gesturing to the file that he had let fall to his side. "i mean, isn't paper kinda your thing?" Papyrus looked at him with confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU ME-"

"after all your name is _Paper-yrus"_ Sans joked, and Papyrus face contorted into one of absolute anger.

"THATS IT! I'M DONE WITH YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus yelled, and he throwing all his crayons away, he started to get up. Sans reached out and grabbed him, and with a little laugh, he pulled Papyrus into his chest and gave the annoyed skeleton a little a smirk.

"aww, ok, ok, i'm done bein a _royal_ pain, just tell me if anything else happened?" Sans said, patting Papyrus on the head before letting him go. Papyrus released a small huff, but settle back down and repositioned himself in front of his drawing.

"WELL, NOT REALLY. I WAS KING A COOL KING WHO MADE PASTA FOR HIS SUBJECTS WHILE KING ASS- I MEAN ASGORE WAS ON VACATION, AND YOU WERE MY HELPER WHO TRIPPED ALOT AND HAD LOTS OF PAPERWORK AND KEPT COLLECTING LAMPS." Papyrus summarized, and then as he reached for his discarded crayons, Papyrus froze and thought for a moment, and then, with a manic grin that warned Sans about what he was about to do, Papyrus said eagerly, "I GUESS, THERE WAS ANOTHER THING, THOUGH, ME AND YOU WORKED OURSELVES _DOWN TO THE BONE!_ NYEHEHEHEH!!" Papyrus fell into a fit of laughter, and Sans sat beside him, letting his own little chuckles at his little brother's bad joke, and replied "nice one bro," and he gave the laughing skeleton a pat on the head.

Suddenly, one of Sans's coworkers appeared, looking a bit flustered. He was an orange monster that was wide around the front, but thin at the sides, and Sans sometimes couldn't help but feel he looked a bit like a gingerbread man. 

When he spotted Sans, the gingerbread coworker looked slightly relieved, albeit a slightly annoyed, and he approached them and called out "Sans! There you are! You were supposed to bring those files to Dr. Gaster over half an hour ago! Boss is going to be livid with you!" 

Suddenly flashbacks in Sans's head came back as he remembered he offered to go get the files and bring them to Gaster, and as he left he was told to "bring it back ASAP" and "We cannot go any further until we have that information." Whoops. Sans shifted in fear, the idea of Gaster's wrath was not something to be taken lightly.

"welllll, i got a little side tracked, haha, sh- crud," Sans glanced over at Papyrus, whose face had taken a sadder look as he realized Sans had to go out and continue to work. Sans grabbed the files that were laying at his side, and he gave Papyrus a pat on the head, before saying, "well, sorry pappy, i gotta get going, keep workin' on that drawing and give it to me when your done, kay?" Papyrus nodded, and Sans got up to follow his coworker.

"oh hey, papyrus," Sans called out as he neared the end of the hallway. Papyrus raised his head, already back at work to finish his drawing.

"WHAT IS IT SANS?" 

"make sure ya remember to _queen_ your mess when you're done." 

Papyrus unleashed an angry yell as Sans retreated down the hallway, a little smirk on his face as he went.

"You really love tormenting your brother, huh?" Sans's gingerbread coworker asked, and Sans's smirk grew.

"hehe, yeah, i'm the _king_ of buggin' him."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underneath the castle, there was a small room, that only Papyrus and Sans knew about. The room was mostly dark, except for the two out of seven glowing containers inside. The "lamps" as Papyrus knew them, but the souls to everyone else. The souls that Sans had collected himself so that Papyrus didn't have to increase his LOVE, even if it meant that Sans had broken his promise.

Sans walked over to one of the containers and opened up the top. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing the glowing yellow object inside that Sans was using his magic to keep it from falling apart. _This one had been a tough one,_ Sans thought to himself. _With how much magic I have, It's a wonder how I haven't fallen apart at the seems._ Indeed, Sans certainly felt as though he could, his entire body felt as fragile as glass, but as heavy rocks. His head was pounding, and the magic used to teleport here and keep the soul together was really draining, add that to the fact he hadn't had a proper night of sleep in days, you had an exhausted monster.

Sans put the justice soul inside the container, and he with a deep sigh full of guilt and pain, he took a step to leave the small dark room, to go upstairs and catch up on the papers he had missed while he had been fighting the human. But as soon as he took that step he felt himself stumble and suddenly he was facing the ceiling with an even more painful headache pounding in his skull. He barely felt it, though, because unconsciousness was beginning to make itself known as Sans's body desperately attempted to get more sleep.

"SANS!" He heard Papyrus cry out, and before Sans could even wonder where he came from, he was scooped up in the taller siblings arms.

"NYEH, BROTHER I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR DESK, SO I GOT WORRIED THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE LOST YOUR BALANCE SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS!"

Even as king Papyrus was over protective of Sans, and Sans glumly smiled to himself as he thought about what Papyrus would feel if he knew where Sans had been.

"aw don't worry papyrus, i was just collecting this new yellow lamp, and sending that card to Undyne. nothin' to worry about." Sans mumbled as he pushed himself into Papyrus's arms, and sleep once again threatened to overtake him.

Papyrus went silent for a moment, before saying, "I WILL NOT YELL AT YOU FOR SLACKING OFF, BECAUSE TO BE HONEST I AM GAD YOU FINALLY TOOK A CHANCE TO TAKE A BREAK. BUT... BROTHER I WORRY FOR YOU. YOU HAVE NOT BEEN SLEEPING WELL, AND ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE THE LAST TIME I HEARD YOU TELL ME A PUN. I WORRY THAT YOU ARE NOT HAPPY, AND-- SANS?" 

Papyrus looked down at Sans, to find he had passed out in his arms. Papyrus sighed and pulled him closer shaking his head. This new role the two of them took on had not been easy on either of them. Trying to pull a broken Underground had not been easy, and Papyrus knew that he probaby would not have handeled it nearly as well as he has if Sans had not been there to help. But... seeing his brother on the verge of falling down as he did so was not helping either.

"Oh Sans..." Papyrus whispered, and pulling his exhausted brother even closer, Papyrus left the small room with the lamps and went back towards the top half of the castle to resume his duties as king.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order two miserable Skeletons? No? Too bad >:)  
> This is my first fanfiction on this site, and a comment or Kudos would be greatly appreciated!  
> But thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
